1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to wristwatches, but more particularly, this invention relates to a wristwatch which also serves as a behavior modification aid to encourage its user to refrain from a particular behavior.
2. Background Art
Since the beginning of recorded history people have been plagued with both physically destructive behavior patterns and emotional or morally destructive behavior patterns. Destructive physical habits include alcoholism, drug addiction, tobacco addiction, physical abuse, overeating and laziness. Destructive emotional or moral behaviors, while largely dependent upon an individual's personal convictions, might include gambling, swearing, discrimination, emotional abuse and certain sexual behavior.
For almost as long as these destructive behaviors have been around, people have tried various methods to modify them. Diet programs, chemical dependency programs, stop-smoking programs, counseling services and other behavioral modification devices have become very popular in the latter quarter of the twentieth century. The success of any one program or device is almost entirely dependent upon the individual's desire to quit the destructive behavior and the individual's susceptibility to the program or device stimulus.
Even though a particular person has a relatively strong desire to stop a destructive behavior, he or she might not react well to the program or device stimulus. This can actually be counter productive. Different people react to different stimulus. Some of the more successful programs or devices take advantage of peoples' non-destructive habits to continually reinforce abstinence from the destructive behavior. One of the more common methods which does this involves posting affirmations in a conspicuous place such as on the bathroom mirror. This takes advantage of the daily ritual of standing in front of the mirror while brushing one's teeth, shaving, or combing one's hair to reinforce the messages expressed in the affirmations. Unfortunately, this reinforcement may only occur a single time per day. Increasing the frequency of these affirmations often results in posting affirmation lists throughout one's home, automobile and work place, unfortunately for all to see.
What is needed is an unobtrusive method of frequent positive reinforcement to help individuals to abstain from particular behaviors.